


Catnip

by DoctorLazarus



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLazarus/pseuds/DoctorLazarus
Summary: Connor relaxes before his nighttime superhero work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Catnip

Connor double-checked that his door was locked before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a clear plastic bag. Dumping the green substance within into a bowl, he struck a match and lit it on fire before leaning in and taking a whiff of the fumes. The teen leaned back, closing his eyes and letting a wave of calm wash over him.

It was only catnip, of course – it’s not like he could get his hands on the real deal. Not that he really needed to; owing to his cat-themed superhero persona, catnip had the same effect on him as real cats. Connor gave a relaxed sigh, thinking back to the time when he discovered that.

He, along with Greg and Amaya (or should he say Catboy and Owlette?) were chasing Luna Girl through some botanical garden because she wanted some flowers for some reason or another. Honestly, after years of PJ mask work he had started to tune out what the night-time villains were planning and just focused on trying to stop them as fast as possible so he could get home. Truth be told, after years of PJ mask work it was starting to get really repetitive and a bit stressful. Gekko and Owlette never seemed to tire of it, nor did Romeo, Night Ninja, or any other person he could name, but Connor wished that just for one night all the villains decided not to bother the city so he could have a break for once.

Anyway, back to the garden – Luna Girl was darting through the various floral displays while Connor was keeping up to her using his superspeed. Unfortunately they had reached a gravel road and the uneven surface caused him to trip and fall headfirst into one of the flowerbeds, Luna Girl flying away laughing because she had her stupid hoverboard. Present-day Connor grumbled at the memory, breathing in extra hard to get more of that smoke into his system again and return to euphoria.

Still, ultimately it turned out to be a good thing because as past Connor got up with a groan using one hand to steady himself he’d taken a whiff of the flowers and collapsed again, a tingly feeling along his body causing him to stumble. He’d then taken a few more whiffs, purring a bit at the strange new awesome sensations before his friends calling his name reminded him where he was and he got up, embarrassed at what he was doing and what had come over him.

That experience never left his mind though, so the next day he’d made an excuse that he had to help one of the schoolteachers with something before sneaking back to the garden and reading the plaque that would tell him what those flowers were called. And – present-day Connor frowned a bit; he wasn’t proud of what he did, but he took a few of them home without asking. In his bedroom he’d then done some more research and after finding it was supposedly safe for ingestion, took a hesitant bite of it.

That was a bad idea, and Connor had collapsed on the floor so high that he was seeing stars, and it took five minutes for him to come round and realise during that time he’d been humping the floor like a cat in heat – actually, exactly as a cat in heat – and ejaculated in his pants. Present-day Connor blushed; thankfully his parents were at work at the time.

So Connor never tried eating it again, but he did enjoy the milder effects that could be obtained by smelling it. Also thankfully since the substance was harmless to normal humans and wasn’t regulated it wasn’t too hard for Connor to buy more catnip at the store, no questions asked. Then, after learning about the other green substance that most people get high on (thanks, D.A.R.E.!), he tried lighting it on fire to great effect. So here he was, sitting in his bedroom doing – nope, he was not going to call it that, let’s call it ... _medicinal enhancement_.

Connor shifted the bulge in his pants. Even though he hadn’t put any in his mouth the aphrodisiacal effect of the catnip was starting to influence him, and he’d gotten an erection. Unzipping his jeans and pulling them down halfway to his knees he took out his penis and gave it a couple strokes, shivering at all the intense feelings his body was going through.

The effect of the catnip had made him horny enough that Connor didn’t even need to think about any sexual fantasies; rather, he simply continued stroking his cock and rubbing the head, stopping when he got too close to orgasm. It was a Friday and he was going to darn well enjoy this until he had to go and deal with whoever it was they had to deal with tonight again.

Giving himself a few more strokes the Latino boy reached into the bowl containing the catnip, making sure to keep his hand near the edge to avoid being burned. Feeling around for a few leaves he took some and crushed them between his fingers before bringing his palm up to his face to get more of the chemical in his olfactory senses. One sniff at that close range was enough to send him into a small frenzy and Connor rubbed his penis harder until he finally came, a small cry escaping the boy’s lips as he reached his peak. The teen felt some splotches on his stomach and frowned; he was going to have to clean his shirt. Why didn’t he take it off first?

Finally opening his eyes Connor took the water bottle he always had on his desk and poured it into his catnip bowl, extinguishing the flame. Standing up from his chair he then removed his shirt before kicking his jeans off as well. It was nearly five, and he might as well change into his night-time wear.

* * *

“Why do you smell odd?” asked Romeo.

“Odd?” Catboy asked. “What do you mean?”

“You smell like…” Romeo leaned in and gave the blue hero a few sniffs.

“Dude, gross!”

“You smell like catnip.” Romeo rubbed his nose. “And are your eyes redder than usual?”

“You’re imagining it, man. Maybe stop hiding out in your lab or sky factory all day and you won’t hallucinate things that aren’t there.”


End file.
